nscfandomcom-20200222-history
Cygovision 119
Cygovision 119 will be Cydoni-Gibberia's national selection method for Nation Song Contest 119. As the edition will be the nation's centenary in the contest, the national broadcaster - CyGiTV - organised the contest to decide which lucky artist would recieve the golden ticket to the NSC finals. Cygovision 119 will be the largest national selection ever in Nation Song Contest history, encompassing 64 artists and songs vying to qualify in eight preliminary heats. Returning artists Artists returning to try and represent the nation for a second time include Foals, Caribou, Bombay Bicycle Club, Madeon and Peking Duk, who represented the nation in the following editions respectively; NSC 72, NSC 75, NSC 80, NSC 88 and NSC 117. Various other participants have made unsuccessful attempts to represent Cydoni-Gibberia in previous years, most notably TV On The Radio and Saint Pepsi. Heats Heat A Goose - Synrise Moon Taxi - Morocco Laidback Luke & Peking Duk - Mufasa Gang Colours - Why Didn't You Call? Herbie Hancock - I Thought It Was You Caravan Palace - Beatophone (Club Mix) Sun Cut Flat - Love In Spiritual Grum - Through The Night Heat B Martin Garrix & MOTi - Virus Bombs Over Nowhere - It's Gonna Find You Brain Tan - Outta Sight deadmau5 - The Veldt Catfish and the Bottlemen - Cocoon Wild Nothing - Vultures Like Lovers Shields - Mezzanine Foals - Bad Habit Heat C Art Decade - No One's Waiting One Day - Love Me Less Bag Raiders - Sunlight Mont Oliver - 19 Saint Pepsi - Skylar Spence I Am Oak - On Trees and Birds and Fire (Sam Feldt & Bloombox Remix) Northern Faces - Under My Skin Madeon - Imperium Heat D FMLYBND - Young Wild Wildcat! Wildcat! - End of the World Everyday bo en - miss you Imaginary Future - The Well Wekeed - Essential Tame Impala - Mind Mischief Juun - When It's Alright alt-J - Every Other Freckle Heat E Cairobi - Zoraide Tommy Trash - Hex (Disclosure - Latch Edit) Turboweekend - Miles and Miles Bonobo - Eyesdown Three Shadows - Atlvnta Royal Tongues - The Balance Milk & Bone - New York Nomadic Firs - Forever Heat F Baths - Ocean Death Bombay Bicycle Club - Luna DubVision - Turn It Around Marian Hill - Got It Jon Hopkins - Breathe This Air Painted Palms - All Of Us Jesse Green - Nice and Slow Shadow Child - Friday (Prototypes Remix) Heat G The Voyagers - A Lot Like Love (Oliver Heldens Edit) TV On The Radio - Seeds Artenvielfalt & Wolfgang Lohr - Northwind Just A Band - Probably For Lovers Knife Party - Begin Again Lucky Lindy - Subway's Birds Slow Magic - Circle You Blew It! - Lanai Heat H Eric Prydz - Liberate Caribou - Can't Do Without You Kishi Bashi - Philosophize In It! Chemicalize With It! The Unlikely Candidates - Follow My Feet Kill Paris - I'm Free Walk The Moon - Shut Up and Dance Spazzkid - Promise Gentlemen Hall - Sail Into The Sun Semi-Finals Semi-Final 1 Semi-Final 2 Semi-Final 3 Semi-Final 4 Final